Bridge of Imagination
by harvey45
Summary: A crossover of Bridge to Terabithia & A Series of Unfortunate Events. The Bridge to Terabithia part is after the end of the movie's version. The Series of Unfortunate Events part is after book 13, The End. NOTE: THIS STORY IS ON HIATUS UNTIL I FINISH C.O.
1. Setting Sail

**Notes:** a crossover of Bridge to Terabithia & A Series of Unfortunate Events. The Bridge to Terabithia part is after the end of the movie's version. The Series of Unfortunate Events part is after book # 13, _The End_.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the stories of Bridge to Terabithia or Series of Unfortunate Events, nor do I own the "a word/phrase which here means…" line that you will see in this story a few times. That is Lemony Snicket's favorite saying, a phrase which here means "he used that line a lot in his works to explain certain things to his readers."

**1: Setting Sail**

It was a harsh wind that swept over the Baudelaires and Kit's daughter, Beatrice, as they made the journey off the island. However, wind didn't keep the Baudelaires from being resourceful on the journey, a phrase which here means "The Baudelaires were quite busy doing things to help their journey along. Klaus was turning the sails and using his maps, steering the ship. Violet was working on building a propeller to make the boat go faster with the stuff from the arboretum that she stowed in her pockets before she left. Sunny was feeding Beatrice with a baby meal that she had made on the trip from food she brought from the island. Suddenly, all the girls heard a yell and quickly whipped around to face Klaus. 

"AAAGH! I've lost the maps! The wind was too strong." The others were shocked.

"I told you to hang on to them," Violet scolded. "How could you have lost them to the wind?"

"I put them under my foot to adjust the sails, and they blew away when I reached down to pick them up. I'm sorry, all right? I didn't mean to."

"It's alright, Klaus. We've all made mistakes before. Have you read anything about finding your way without a compass or map?" Violet reassured him.

"Only what I've read in the cub scout manual back in 3rd grade." Klaus responded. "I don't know why I quit at Bear Scout. If I had gone on into Boy Scouts, some of that information might have come in handy right about now. I guess that's why our parents put me in there. To train me for what they knew would come."

"Just try to remember what you read, Klaus. I'm sure we'll be able to make it somewhere if you could jus-"

At that moment, a loud crash of thunder cut her off. They all sat and listened for about 5 minutes to the sounds of the water churning, the wind howling, the boat creaking, and the occasional raindrop.

"Oh-oh. Storm's coming," Sunny said.

'You're right Sunny. It does seem like there's a storm coming, doesn't it, Klaus?

"Oh, er- yeah, it does," replied a startled Klaus who was trying to figure out which way the storm was coming from so they could move in the opposite direction.

"Well, we better take shelter. Klaus, Sunny, go under that seat over there. I'll take Beatrice and curl up with her under this seat. Oh, and while your over there, could you pick up my half finished propeller? I dropped it when you lost the maps and screamed."

And the orphans did just that. Klaus put the propeller in his pocket and thought to himself that with the right imagination, it could look like an axe or a hatchet. He wondered whether Violet noticed that or not. While under the seats, they all went to sleep.


	2. Washed up at the Kingdom

**2: Washed up at the kingdom**

The storm raged on and on. The Baudelaires must have been very _very _tired, a phrase which here means "I have absolutely no clue how the orphans stayed asleep during that storm." They washed up on an old, dry riverbed with a wood bridge sitting at the top. The sudden stop of the storm woke the Baudelaires and their adopted baby up. They looked up and wondered how they were going to get up there.

"How are we going to get up there?" Violet asked the others.

"You're the inventor, make us some climbing utensils like you did when Sunny was in the clutches of Count Olaf and we met Quigley Quagmire. I can give you the slope of the hill, I read my 7th grade Pre-Algebra book cover to cover." Klaus said back.

"Well, let's see what we have in this mud." Violet tied her hair up and started looking for things they could use to climb the bank while Klaus studied the muddy wall and came up with a slope of 3 halves. He knew it was an improper fraction but he also knew that slopes make more sense not reduced. Sunny and Beatrice just sat watching them work.

"Okay, I've managed to find 2 muddy backpacks, glue, and 8 short metal poles. We can glue the poles onto our shoes and grip the others in our hands to use like we did when Sunny climbed the elevator shaft with her teeth and when Quigley, you, and I climbed the slippery slope to free Sunny from Count Olaf. These will allow us to climb the bank wall. Sunny and Beatrice will have to ride in the backpacks, seeing that they can't do this for themselves yet and I didn't find enough pieces of pole."

It was a tough journey up the sloped bank. Once they finally made it up there, they had only taken the little kids (Sunny wasn't exactly a baby anymore) out of the packs and taken their poles off their shoes when they looked up and saw the sign above the bridge:

_Nothing crushes us_

They thought this was a weird thing for a sign to say, particularly one at the start of a bridge that was obviously made by a very skilled kid or a lousy carpenter.

"What do you think it means?" asked Violet.

"I don't know, maybe we should cross and see what happens.

They decided to cross. After all, many times before they've been in tougher predicaments, a word which here means "troubles with Count Olaf and his theater groupe." After they had crossed, it was very spooky. Many paces in, a figure jumped in front of them and the kids were put down behind Klaus and Violet.

"Who goes there?" said a young but slightly commanding voice. The Baudelaires didn't answer. The boy repeated the phrase. Again they didn't answer. The strange boy whipped out a big, firm stick. Klaus took the hatchet-like propeller out of his pocket and stood his ground, a phrase which here means "stood completely still waiting for the other boy to make a move."

The other boy looked back behind him and yelled, "Queen May Belle! Armed intruders!"

Soon a little girl, younger than he, was by his side with a slightly smaller stick. Violet took out a pipe piece she had been saving to cut through tree vines if neccisary. Then they engaged in battle. Klaus took May Belle and Violet took the boy. The boy was fast and knocked Violet down. The boy had obviously been training May Belle so she was great at dodging and managed to knock Klaus' glasses off. The boy said after they were down, "Victory! You shall never overrun Terabithia, even if you are stupid enough to try again."

"Huh? I've never seen a 'Tarabithea' on a map before. Besides, we were only shipwrecked on the river this morning. We're not from around here, wherever here is." Klaus said.

"Oh. Why didn't you say something when we asked you 'who goes there'? We wouldn't have attacked you. I'm Jess Aarons, king of a magical world my old friend Leslie and I made up called Terabithia. When the enchanted rope swing broke and Leslie fell into the river and died, I pronounced my sister, May Belle, the princess of Terabithia. Now she has become queen. To find Terabithia, you must do the following. Close your eyes, but keep your mind wide open. Use your inner imagination."

Violet imagined a great big fantasy world full of giants, trolls, fairies, warriors, and machinary galore. Klaus imagined a great big fantasy world full of giants, trolls, fairies, warriors, and a HUGE library. Sunny imagined a great big fantasy world full of giants, trolls, fairies, warriors, and a big restaurant where she could cook from time to time. Beatrice imagined life with her birthmother, Kit, because she was asleep.

"When you open your eyes, you will see the land of Terabithia, and I will see the changes you have brought to it." Jess continued. "3, 2, 1, open your eyes."

Jess automaticly saw the addition of many machines, an enormous library, and a whole new restraunt with above sleeping quarters. Klaus saw that instead of a half-finished invention, he was holding a hatchet. Violet saw that the metal pole had turned into a small iron club.

"I'm impressed," said Jess. "By the way, whose idea was the restaurant? I'm really hungry."

Sunny raised a hand. Violet smiled down at her and said to Jess, "I know you might want us to live at your house, but the bedroom over the restaurant looks just fine."

Jess replied, "I'm happy you could stay in Terabithia. I have 4 sisters at home, and only one knows about this place. Oh by the way, I don't think I got your names. What are they?"

Violet told him, "I'm Violet, this is my brother Klaus, my sister Sunny, and our adopted daughter Beatrice." Violet then rose her club in a sort of salute. "I shall keep these weapons and serve as gardian of Terabithia while my sister keeps your people well fed and my brother watches Beatrice. When Beatrice gets older, she may choose a path of her interests and abilities. To keep myself occupied while not on duty I shall upgrade your weapon technology to my furthest extent."

"Thank you all for your offers. Now I'm going to go get a bite to eat. I can't resist the smell of good pancakes for long!" everyone laughed at this comment from Jess. Sunny laughed hardest because she knew it waffles, not pancakes, that were cooking. In the meantime, they were all tired and hungry, so they went with King Jess to grab a snack and then head up to their rooms to eat and then rest.


	3. The Spirit's Call

**3: The Spirit's Call**

The Baudelaires were treated greatly at Terabithia. Sunny cooked delectable meals for everyone. Klaus spent most of his time taking care of Beatrice, but occasionally went to the library to teach her and select others how to read. Violet sat right outside view of the gate, and worked on an alarm system to alert when somebody enters Terabithia.

One night, Jess invited them to a party at the room above the restaurant. "It's my birthday tomorro," he said. "You don't need to get me presents. Just work harder than ever on your jobs and I'll be happy."

They agreed. As planned, they met up in the room, ate the great marble cake Sunny had made, and talked about all the troubles they faced along their jouneys.

"Dang," Jess said. "You should _all_ be gaurding the entrance with the things you've faced."

"Yeah, we've been through a lot, have'nt we?" Violet asked her siblings. They agreed.

"What with being almost dropped from the top of a building in a cage, almost wed, almost eaten by leeches, almost captured by the police, losing our best friends, finding and losing our friends' brother, being stranded on a strange island, and sailing across the ocean in a storm without a map, I'd agree." Klaus said.

"And Olaf, too." Sunny added.

After a while the party cleared out, and just the 5 people were left in the room.

"Well, see ya!" said Jess, and he headed toward the door.

"Yup," replied the Baudelaires. "See ya!"

Suddenly, a quiet, eerie whisper rang out through the room.

"Jess" 

Jess halted acutely, a word which here means "very quick and sharply as soon as he heard it." He looked around to see if the others had heard it. Sure enough, they had.

"Jesssss" 

"Leslie?" Jess called out.

"Hellp- meeeee" 

The voice died out, and the Baudelaires sat down on the bed. Jess, however, hadn't moved a bit since he had first heard it. He was still standing there, listening and thinking. After about 1 more minute, he walked out of the room very slowly.

The Baudelaires were still thinking about the voice the next day. They remembered Jess had told them something about his Queen Leslie dying. Maybe he hadn't told the whole story. They tried to find him to talk with him about it, but he was in his room all day thinking.

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Violet looked at her alarm indicator and ran down to her post behind the gate. Her sensor had been set off. Somebody had entered Terabithia.

**This chapter is kinda short, but this seemed like a good place to end the chapter. I've noticed that in books and movies the chapter ends or a commercial starts at a cliffhanger, so I took a leaf out of their book, a phrase which here means "I copied what they did."**


	4. Quigley’s Return

**4: Quigley's Return**

Violet ran down to her post with the hatchet (propeller) in her hands. She saw the shadow of a strong, tough guy. She leaped out in front of him with the hatchet in her hands and up high and, remembering how she and her siblings had been greeted, she said, "Who goes there?"

"What is this, some sort of meeting pla-?"

The boy had walked into the sun. They both gasped.

"Violet?"

"Quigley?"

They both stood there for about a minute, when Violet broke the silence.

"I better get you to the king. I can't really remember how to find Terabithia, something like, open your mind but shut your eyes, or something…"

"Wait, king? Tarabithea? What are you talking about?"

"Just come with me," Violet said.

When Jess saw a person being led by Violet to him, he guessed that by pure luck one of Violet's friends got stranded here as well and crossed the bridge like Violet had.

When Violet got close enough with the person, Jess was still cautious, even though they were holding hands like friends.

"And just who is this?" Jess asked Violet.

"It's one of my friends, your highness," Violet replied. "And I've kinda forgotten how to find Terabithia."

"Understandable," Jess said. "After all, if I hadn't of been one of the ones who created this world to start with, than I would've probably forgotten myself. Now, I will talk to him, and help him find this place. Good day."

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! _Went the alarm Violet had made.

"That would be Duncan and Isadora. How I got here was that I found my balloon and my siblings, but a balloon popped and the wild balloon pushed us over here where the bridge was. Duncan and Isadora were'nt as lucky as I was. I was at the right place to jump out onto the bridge. They weren't. I told them to stay put as I went for somebody. Apparently they managed to find a way to climb the bank."

"I'll get them." Violet said.

When she got down there, sure enough she saw Duncan and Isadora creeping through the trees looking a bit frightened. Violet decided that although it wasn't nice, she would have a little fun. She lowered her voice to a deep but loud whisper.

"_Get out. GETTT OUTTT!"_

They siblings looked around in panic. Violet started giggling. The siblings looked in her direction and she started laughing.

"Gotcha!"

"Violet?" the siblings said. "How'd ya get here?"

"To tell you the truth, I don't really know. One minute we we're sleeping in the middle of an ocean during a storm, the next we wake up here." Violet said.

"You mean your siblings are here, too?" Isadora asked.

"Yeah," replied Violet. "plus our adopted daughter." Both of them had a puzzled face. "Don't ask, you'll get a headache," said Violet, regarding their faces. "All you need to know is that Kit Snicket washed up on the same island as we did years ago and had her baby which we named Beatrice. She died soon after. Now, follow me. A man named Jess will tell you all you need to know. Your brother is with him."

When Jess was through with the Quagmires, and when a full poetry section had been added to the library (Isadora's addition when she imagined the place), Klaus started talking about the voice in privite with Jess. Violet saw them go through a door, and leaned in next to the keyhole to listen.

"It' nothing, okay? I'm still trying to figure it out." Said an irritated Jess.

"I still want to know the full story about Leslie, even if I do get a headache."

"Just drop it, alright?"

Violet barely had a second's warning to get back into position when Jess burst out the door looking extremely flustered, a word which here means "annoyed and a little fragile." Klaus peeked out the door and said, "Can't we just-"

"NO!" and with that, Jess rampaged out the other door.


	5. The Search Begins

**5: The Search Begins**

The Baudelaires and the Quagmires left Jess alone after the bout between him and Klaus, however the Quagmires were not hesitent to question the Baudelaires about Jess's actions. Not hesitent is a phrase which here means they quickly asked the Baudelaires what was going on. They told them about the voice, and the brief fact Jess had told them about Leslie's death by broken rope swing.

"Wow. Is that all he told you?" asked Duncun when they finished.

"Yup, and that's the way it looks like it's going to stay." Klaus replied. "I have no idea, but it looks like she was more than just the first queen and founder of Terabithia."

"I know," Violet agreed. "And it sure is scary how sensitive he is about her. When either of us mentions 'the voice' he just walks away from us. He could be like a cheerleader, jumping around, smiling, and cheering his head off. Then someone mentions her name, he sags, frowns, and if asked what's wrong he'll tell you to shut up."

"But we have to figure out what's going on," Klaus said. "We can't let him struggle through his past alone."

"I agree. But getting him to talk will be a real challenge. I've never seen someone so reluctant before," Quigley said.

Suddenly, all of them heard the door open. When they looked around, they saw Jess in the doorway.

"I'm not going to see you guys for some time. I – I'm going somewhere."

"Where?" Klaus asked.

"It's none of your buisiness where the king goes," Jess snapped back. He turned and walked to the door.

Violet walked up and put a hand on his shoulder, turning him around again. "We're just trying to help. Could you talk about this for a moment?"

"No. You wouIdn't understand." At that point Klaus jumped in.

"You aren't alone here, Jess. We've seen people die before, too. Sometimes we actually saw them die in front of our face, but our parents died in a fire while we were on the beach."

" Oh… alright. But this will take awhile." Jess sat down and started talking about how he and Leslie met, how they founded Terabithia, about her sense of adventure, and how he found out about her death.

"So where are you going?" Isadora asked when he finished.

"Remember the voice? Well, she contacted me again…

**flashback **

Jess was sitting on the couch watching TV. Suddenly, the TV turned off. Jess hit the power button again and again to no reaction. Letters started appearing on the screen.

_Jess… the pit_

Jess remembered the pit they dug together that was supposedly a tunnel leading to the demons' lair. Since they found out where it led, they had blocked it off with wood boards hoping they would not have to go down it again. Apparently though, he did. He grabbed a flashlight and some snacks and went to tell the others.

**end flashback **

"Well, that's where I'm going," said Jess.

"Where _we're _going," Klaus corrected.

"You don't think we'd let you face this alone, do you?" Violet added.

"Well, alright, you can come. Your skills may come in handy. After all, I may just need an inventor, reader, poet, cook or anything else. We'll leave Beatrice with May Belle. Now, let's go."


	6. Getting Ready

**6: Getting Ready**

Jess went back to his house and gathered enough supplies for the group, such as flashlights. Sunny worked like mad at the restaurant making edible provisions for the team. Edible provisions is a phrase which here means "food for them to survive on in the tunnel." Klaus was reading the notes Jess and Leslie took on the goblins and demons they saw in the tunnel, so he would know what things were when he saw them. Violet, Quigley, and Duncan were making weapons for the team to use, just in case. Isadora was getting paper, in case they had to write notes.

"Okay, everyone ready?" Jess called out to the team.

"Yes," came the reply. Everyone went and split up into groups of 3 like they had planned. Violet, Klaus, and Sunny on the left; Quigley, Duncan, and Isadora on the right; and Jess leading in the center. Then, about quarter way to the tunnel, 5 squirrel-like creatures jumped out in front of the group.

"Squogers!" yelled Jess. They didn't need anything else said to them to get in attack formation. Two came to the left toward Violet and Klaus with Sunny behind them, two came to the right toward Quigley and Duncan with Isadora behind them, and one that was triple the size of any of them went toward the center at Jess. Violet, Klaus, Duncan, and Quigley all managed to pin each one individually. Sunny bit the temples of the ones on the left, knocking them out, and Isadora clubbed the two on the right, also knocking them out. Jess's squoger didn't go down easily. He had to tell everyone to back off and threw a pinecone grenade at it to knock it out. They won, at least that time.

The journey was a difficult one, even just toward the ditch that led into the tunnel. They came across a few more packs of squogers, resulting in small cut on Violet's upper arm, a bleeding lip for Duncan, and other minor injuries. Klaus used what he had read in first aid books back a long time ago to treat them, and they went on.

They went a little farther than they had been going without being attacked. Then, a pack of what looked like ten hawks started swooping up toward them.

"Hairy vultures!" Jess called out to the team. If they had been under ordinary conditions, a phrase which here means "they weren't under attack," everyone else would have laughed. However, since that _wasn't_ the case and they _were_ under attack, nobody even sniggered. They went into attack formation as usual, with Sunny and Isadora behind their partners. This time, everyone had to pull out the pistols Violet had made. They managed to shoot all but 3 very quick ones down. The team got two of them down with a another grenade, but the third had picked up Sunny as a hostage.

"Sunny!" yelled Jess. He climbed a tree and clotheslined the hairy vulture, catching Sunny when the vulture let go. He climbed down and put her back on the ground. As he did so, Klaus questioned him about the name.

"Hairy vultures?" Klaus said.

"Yeah," Jess replied. "Based off of Gary Fulture in my class, and the squogers are from Scott Hoager."

"Real bullies, huh?" Violet added.

"Yup."

They were attacked by a few more hairy vultures, but not as many as the first attack was. Then, they saw the boards and ran toward the ditch.

_**Note:**__** from now on each character will have their own moment to shine, a phrase which here means "they will each get an individual situation where their unique ability is highly useful."**_


End file.
